Kancolle: Shoukaku's Story
by NeoSolstice
Summary: An experimental short story on different writing forms. Inspired by a touching story about Shoukaku I remember reading a while ago. Credits to Shimegi the artist. And yes this is something lighthearted, I promise. XD Shoukaku's story from childhood to adulthood. Sometime it's more Shoukaku focused, other times it'll more background focused.
1. Chapter 1 - The Two of Us

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, this is NeoSolstice. Like what I've stated in the summary before, this is a short story, and it's mostly experimental of which I would like to explore a form of writing. As you would notice as soon as you read, that this is in first person compared to the third person format in Kancolle: New Dawn.**

**I credit Kadokawa for making Kancolle possible, as well as the artist Shimegi for the inspiration. :)**

* * *

We were stuck in the middle of nowhere.

"Sigh... I'm sorry Shoukaku."

There were no food and we've just finished drinking our last bottle of fresh water.

"Hm…?"

"It was my fault that we landed here. Even though we were just going to Kagoshima, I knew I should have restocked a little more fuel in Naha."

Stranded on a deserted island, there wasn't much we could do, but wait for help.

"N-no, it wasn't the second lieutenant's fault. It was my fault. It was me that requested the flight to Kyushu. And it was also me that rushed you for this flight. So-."

"But you wanted to see your sister right?"

"Eh…?"

When I heard that my sister Zuikaku was assigned to a base nearby for a local training exercise, I've gotten really excited.

I've even asked the admiral if I could visit. But I didn't expect to have crash landed on the local archipelago.

Although the person in front of me was one of my pilots, it was my first time alone with a man.

To be honest, I was really nervous. I didn't know what to do.

"Good thing, I made that distress call before crash landing-…wait a minute…oh crap."

"W-what is it second lieutenant?"

"Oh man, I forgot about the rations."

Lying onto top of my head, there was a little fairy wiggling her arms. Placing a hand on his face, he mumbled.

"I knew something was out of place."

From above my head, she glared at the man.

"Reppu said you better go get it before it turns noon."

"Geez, she doesn't have to tell me twice."

Although the sun had barely risen, the temperature was already hot. I could also feel the humid air sticking to my skin.

"Here's second lieutenant. Take Reppu with you."

The pilot was surprised by my suggestion.

"Are you sure Shoukaku? Wasn't she meant to keep you safe? At least, that's what I believe you had said."

I lightly shook my head.

"Take it. We Kanmusume are tougher than humans. Don't look down on us, second lieutenant. I'll be fine. She'll protect you on your way there and back."

Even though he still seems a little skeptical, I nevertheless persisted.

Though reluctant, the man pulled out his hand to catch the little fairy.

"Go on Reppu."

Hopping onto the pilot's hand, the little fairy once again wiggled her hands as she stared back at me.

I chuckled. It looks like she's trying to cheer me up.

"Thank you Reppu. Come back safely with the second lieutenant, okay?"

The fairy puffed her little chest before the pilot moved her onto his shoulder.

"Well then. I'll better get going before it gets too late. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise."

When he waved, I responded before his disappears into the wilderness around us.

"Have a safe trip."

It would be fifteen minutes before he returned…

* * *

…For a while, I felt very light-headed.

Although I was resting under a shade, the high heat and humidity were making my clothes to stick onto my body.

Before the headache started, I've tied up my hair up thinking it would be easier to manage. But it only seems to make my headache worse.

"Didn't I tell second lieutenant and myself that Kanmusume were tougher than humans?"

"I got to stay strong…I have to-…"

While telling myself to stay strong, my body simply sways. I couldn't get my body to respond. I could feel my body leaning towards one side.

I felt light for a brief moment, before something firm took hold of my body.

"Whoa. I got you."

With his arms stretched out, the pilot came back surprised.

"Second lieutenant! A-ah…I'm sorry, I-."

"Hold on, stay still for a minute."

"Eh…?"

He placed a hand over my forehead.

"It might have been heat stroke…this is bad…"

I wasn't sure why I feel quite comfortable in his arms. Before I knew, I was fast asleep…

* * *

…It was a really comforting sleep.

Though I'm still a little dazed, I felt something warm besides me.

Opening my eyes, I heard a voice coming from above my head.

"Oh, you're awake. Did you come to your senses yet?"

I flinched.

_"D-did I…just slept on his lap?!"_

"Wah! I'm sorry! Always falling asleep like that-…huh…?"

I could feel the headache coming back before the pilot firmly held onto my shoulders.

"No Shoukaku. You should really get some more sleep."

"But, you even have you lent me your clothes as a blanket."

"No, it's fine."

Staring at me in the eye, he continued.

"To think that even you could get a fever too."

Caught off guard by his actions, I quickly gazed away.

"T-this is just too embarrassing…"

Grabbing his clothes as a shield, I tried to cover my face.

"No, it's not like that. I'm actually really happy."

I looked back at the pilot, astounded by what he had just said.

He had a smile on his face.

"H-happy?"

"You might not know this, but every time I see you in the skies above, you look like beautiful goddess amidst the vast blue seas. But now, I've came to realize that this goddess was just another ordinary girl. I can tell just being close by you."

I was at a loss of words at what he just told me.

I turned away in the opposite direction.

"D-does the second lieutenant acts this way to everyone?"

"Hm…?"

"N-no, nothing…nothing at all."

He shifted his focus towards the little fairy perched on his shoulder.

"Well, that being said, it's possible that the protection you said that you'll get from this fairy is faulty."

It would seem that the fairy understood everything the pilot had just said about her.

"Maybe because she's all by herself right now that she's a bit unreliable at the moment…Ah, hey. Why are you so angry?"

Glaring back at the pilot, the fairy furiously wiggled her arms. She doesn't look a bit happy about what was said about her.

"Okay, okay. I got it, I was wrong. I'm sorry."

Despite him not understanding a single word the fairy was saying, the angry response speaks clearly for itself.

I've covered my mouth, but I couldn't hold in my laughter.

"Kuukuu…"

The fairy continued her rant, but the pilot ignored her tirade and was again focused at the matter at hand.

"Hm…It would probably be better if you rest a little longer."

"No, I really am fine now. Even though I might look otherwise…"

Lifting myself up from the ground, I sat beside him.

He asked me with a worried face.

"Are you sure that you're fine?"

I smiled when he asked.

"Yes, I'm alright. Thank you for asking."

Staring back at him with a light expression, I continued.

"I know that humans also struggle a lot."

I grabbed one of his hand with my own.

"Look, I understand very well that the second lieutenant is a warm and kind person…do you understand where I'm going with this?"

Looking at his hand, I continued.

"A senpai had told me this a long time ago that we were made in the form of humans. In this form we learn human pain, we learn joy, and we learn sadness. All so that we can protect humans."

Turning my head back, I felt light smile across my face. Having that said, I've closed my eyes before ending my little aside.

"So please second lieutenant, although I'm the only one causing all the troubles right now, please let me know if I can be of assistance. Please let me protect you too...somehow."

Looking back, I could see him smiling back.

"Yeah, of course, but…"

He moves towards me with an serious expression.

"I'll be protecting you too. Even if it cost me my life. So let us fight through this together."

I felt tears forming in my eyes. I didn't know what else to say. I know one thing was certain however. I was happy when he said that.

I nodded my head.

"Yes."

He smiled again before patting me in the head.

"Alright! Now that's decided, you should get some more sleep then. We'll check the radio tomorrow then. Good thing I remembered those rations, or we would have starve to death here…"

Now that he mentioned it, I didn't realize that is was already so late into the day.

"That's right. I better go to sleep now so that I could get better by tomorrow. So…second lieutenant?"

"Yes?"

"Good night."

"Ah, good night."

I couldn't see what his expression were when I closed my eyes, but I could hear his warm voice as my conscious slowly fades into the night.

"Sweet dreams, Shoukaku…"


	2. Chapter 2 - Childhood

**Author's Note: There isn't going to be a set progression in the Shoukaku's Story, but they're all going to be related to one another.**

* * *

As a child, I grew in a traditional Japanese-styled mansion just outside of Yokosuka.

Before Zuikaku moved from Kure, I would always played by myself.

Akagi-senpai would often invite me to come play with the other, but I preferred playing alone. By myself in the massive front yard.

Probably because I was too shy at the time.

One day in particular, I remember playing with a ball Ryuujou had lent me when the others were out playing at a local park…

…While Akagi-senpai, Kaga-senpai, Souryuu-senpai, and Hiryuu-senpai were outside playing at the local park, Houshou was teaching Ryuujou how to write inside the mansion. Finishing early with Houshou's writing lesson, I was playing with Ryuujou's ball before I accidentally kicked it just outside of the mansion door.

I panicked as the ball rolled away from the entrance.

"…W-what should I do? That was Ryuujou's favorite ball…"

Even though the ball didn't roll far from where I was standing, I didn't have the stomach to move an inch towards it.

"Uuu, why didn't Hiryuu-senpai took him with her to the park..."

Tied to a small post, there was a tiny dog standing between me and the ball.

Wagging its little tail, he had his eyes set on the ball. If it weren't for the leash around his neck, he would have been all over it.

Unlike Hiryuu-senpai who plays with the dog all the time, Ryuujou and I were always scared that it would come chasing after us and bite us both.

"G-go away Tamon-maru! I just want to go get the ball!"

Still wagging his little tiny, he turned around after hearing my voice.

"Arf! Arf!"

I tried to approach the entrance, but...

"Arf! Arf!"

Seeing me coming near the door, the dog had gotten very excited as it began to jump left and right.

"Wa-!"

That startled me and I tripped on the ground.

"O-ow…!"

I twisted my ankle when I tripped.

Even though the ball was just meters away, I couldn't reach it.

"Uuu…"

I felt tears forming in my eyes.

"Ryuujou's going to be so mad at me…"

I was going to give up on the ball, when a group of boys had just arrived at the entrance of the mansion. They were all mesmerized by the sight of the ball.

"Whoa, look! Is this a ball? I never seen one in such a nice condition before!"

"Why is it sitting in the middle of the road? Did it come from inside the mansion?"

From the looks of things, they didn't seem to realise I was there on the ground.

"Hehehe…even if it was, I'm sure they have plenty more. I mean look at the place-...huh?"

One of them noticed me.

Seeing them picking up Ryuujou's favorite ball, I shouted back.

"N-no wait! That ball is mine."

Hearing me shout, the rest of the boys turned around to see me, who still sitting on the ground. Tamon-maru, who was standing beside me, began to bark again. But this time, towards the group of strangers that had appeared in front of him.

"Gr...! Arf! Arf!"

That seemed to have scared one of the boys as he quickly his behind his other friends.

"Hey…Touta, let's just go. That dog is scaring me…"

Seeing Tamon-maru facing the strangers rather than me, I didn't felt as scared as I would have been.

"Y-yeah! Tamon-maru wants his toy back...c-could I have it back?"

Seeing the dog was tied to the post, he easily brushed off the threat.

"No way, we found this ball first. So the ball is ours."

I was astounded by his selfish response.

"What?! No, that ball is mine-! Ow…"

I wanted to stand back up, but my ankle hurts so much. I felt my eyes watering up.

"No! Give it back!"

It was all my fault that the ball rolled outside.

"Uuu..."

I felt something tickling my ankle before several whimpers were let out.

"T-tamon-maru."

It looks like he was trying to comfort me.

Just when the group of boys was about to leave with ball, I heard another voice coming from outside.

"Hey!"

I couldn't see who was there as his voice came from behind the mansion wall.

"It was you three that broke grandfather's pots, wasn't it?!"

"Yikes! It's him! Run!"

Dropping the ball on the ground, the group of boys decided to flee.

I didn't really know what was happening, but I recognize that voice. When was it when I heard that voice?

"Come back here! How dare you guys break grandfather's pots again?! Do you know how long it takes to make one of those?!"

Like the group of boys who were all running away, the owner of the voice zipped past the entrance.

After a few moments of silence, I hear footsteps coming back.

"Tch…they ran away…"

Hearing the new stranger, the dog begins to bark thinking it was another person trying to bully me again.

"Gr...! Arf! Arf!"

I was simply staring at the ground at this point, gently rubbing my ankle.

"Uuu…"

"Is this ball yours?"

"Eh?"

Facing up, I could see a ruffled up young boy looking at Ryuujou's ball.

I silently nodded my head.

"Here."

Picking up the ball, he tossed the ball back through the mansion doors.

"Well, I got to get back to the shop. See you later, I guess."

Before I realized what has happened, the boy was already out of my sight.

"W-wait! I didn't say thanks!"

He seems to be long gone.

At a distance where the dog could reach, the dog went to fetch Ryuujou's ball back to me.

"Arf! Arf!"

I misjudged the little guy. Tamon-maru was trying to help me out the whole time.

"T-thank you, Tamon-maru."

"Arf! Arf!"

The dog seems to want me to pet him.

"Shoukaku, what's wrong?! Did Tamon-maru bite you?!"

Hearing a familiar voice, the dog sees Ryuujou peeking out one of the mansion buildings.

The little creature began to jump in excitement again.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Waaa…H-Houshou-san! Tamon-maru is going to bite me!"

When I turned around I could see the carrier already rushing towards me. I guess I didn't notice the other bruises and scratches that I had besides my ankle.

"Shoukaku?! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Holding me close to her, Houshou was quick to check on my condition. I never seen Houshou-san this worried before.

Seeing that I've twisted my ankle, she embraced me. It felt warm and comforting.

"Oh Shoukaku, I'm so sorry. It was my all fault. I shouldn't have left you out here by yourself. It hurts a lot right?"


	3. Chapter 3 - Family

**Author's Note: I'm alive, lol! XD Sorry for the very long absence. As the title implies, a little more background on story. Been looking through New Dawn for a while, though progress has been really slow, but I am still going through the edits. For now, it's not enough for an update, please bear with me. (So many painful mistakes, so little time. :( )**

* * *

"…We just need to fix here…grab your hat…and done."

"Ah…"

Lifting my arms up, I twisted around to have a better of my new attire.

"Shoukaku-nee, you look so cute!"

Squealing, Zuikaku was jumping up and down in excitement. Seeing Zuikaku's reaction, I tagged along with a bright smile.

"Thank you very much Houshou-san!"

Replying to our joy, Houshou quickly smiled.

"It'll be your turn next year, Zuikaku."

"Really?! Yay! I want to look cute like Shoukaku-nee!"

"My, be careful you two! The day barely started."

Starting from today, I'll be officially going to a local private school along with Ryuujou, Akagi, and Kaga.

By the door, I could see Akagi and Kaga who just finished their morning routines. Walking slowly behind them was Ryuujou, who seems to have just woken up.

Excited to show them my new uniform, I've called them over.

"Akagi-senpai! Kaga-senpai! Ryuujou! Look!"

Turning around, I wore my hat as well to show my full attire.

Seeing me in my uniform, the very first thing Akagi did was rushing over to my side. The snap reaction was quickly followed by Kaga's reply.

"A-ah, Akagi-san!"

Grabbing me softly on my shoulders, Akagi turned around to Kaga.

"Uwa…look, Kaga-san! Shoukaku-chan looks so adorable!"

Akagi's sweet smile have Kaga left speechless.

"Let me hug you!"

"W-wait, Akagi-senpai?"

Though I was caught completely unaware, it doesn't matter since the embrace was very warm.

Startled by Akagi's response, Zuikaku had quickly became frustrated.

"W-what are you doing to Shoukaku-nee, Akagi-senpai!? No fair!"

"Hehe…Zuikaku-chan has such an adorable nee-chan!"

I quickly blushed at the comment.

"Aw…Shoukaku-chan!"

By now, both Akagi and I were sitting down on the matted floor.

Looking at Kaga, I could tell she had a very jealous expression.

"Tch…Akagi-san was way cuter when she wore her first uniform."

Noticing Kaga's reaction, Akagi teased her as she rubbed her soft face on mine.

"Oh was I now? Oh Kaga-san, you can't say that in front of Shoukaku-chan…hehehe."

Hearing Akagi's statement, Zuikaku burst into anger and rushed at Kaga with swinging arms.

"Gr…! Are you saying Shoukaku-nee is not cute, Kaga-senpai!?"

Holding Zuikaku at arm's length, Kaga replied.

"Did you not hear what I say, you 5th Division brat? I said nothing of the sort!"

Seeming awaken now from all the commotion, Ryuujou have interjected.

"There's no need to fight you guys. Sure is Shoukaku's cute right now, I was even cuter when I first worn my uniform!"

"No one asked for your opinion flat-top!"

"No one asked for your opinion chest-less!"

"Hey! I haven't even reached puberty yet!"

Seeing the scene unravel in front of her, Houshou laughed as she comforted Ryuujou in her arms.

"It's turning out to be quite a lively morning. Now, now Kaga. You're suppose to be a big sister too, right?"

Lowering her arms, Kaga let Zuikaku lightly pound away at her legs.

"Ugh…Sorry Houshou-san…"

"Kaga didn't say Shoukaku isn't cute, Zuikaku."

Listening to Houshou, Zuikaku stopped and crossed her arms with a pout.

As if Kaga and Zuikaku seemingly forgotten about what they said to Ryuujou earlier, she cried out.

"What about me?!"

In a very flat tone, the two replied.

"…Sorry Ryuujou…"

"…Sorry Ryuujou…"

"What's with the insincere tone!"

Turning towards Akagi, Houshou responded.

"Akagi, what did I said before?"

"Oh, I think I'm getting a bit carried away now. Sorry Houshou-san, Shoukaku-chan."

"Ho ho! What's with all the commotion I'm hearing?"

"Arf arf!"

Hearing that bark, Ryuujou hid behind Houshou.

"Ah, it's Tamon-maru!"

"Ryuujou, how long has it been now? You're still scared of him?"

"I'm sure he'll bite someone one of these days!"

Ryuujou had a face towards Hiryuu.

"Jeez…"

Peeking around the front door against a familiar face appeared. Sitting on top of the girl's shoulder was Tamon-maru barking in excitement.

"Arf!"

Standing beside the girl was another girl that was slightly older.

"Shoukaku-chan's at that age now, isn't she? Hehe, Shoukaku-chan good morning!"

From the door side, the two girls waved and smiled at me.

Smiling, I waved back.

"Hiryuu-senpai, Souryuu-senpai! Look at my uniform!"

Letting Tamon-maru down from her shoulder, Hiryuu stood up and replied with a thumbs up.

"Oh, looking good Shoukaku-chan!"

Running inside, the little dog jumped onto my lap.

"Arf arf!"

Ryuujou immediately responded by shifting her body around behind Houshou.

Seeing two girls be the door, Houshou waved them in. But Souryuu shook her head.

"We have to head out early today, sorry Houshou-san."

Curious, I asked.

"Hm…? Hiryuu-senpai and Souryuu-senpai are heading out already?"

Compared to the others, Hiryuu and Souryuu are currently attending public school which is much further from the private school. But today, they were heading out much

earlier than usual.

Noticing they're already preparing to leave, Houshou asked them.

"But everyone hasn't eaten breakfast yet right?"

With a smirk, Hiryuu revealed a bentou box behind her.

"Heehee, we got everything under control."

Speaking after Hiryuu, Souryuu answered to Houshou.

"Actually we knew you were busy today helping Shoukaku with her first day of school, so we made a little extra for dinner yesterday. Besides we are on morning duty

today. Sorry for not telling you earlier Houshou-san."

With a sigh and a smile, Houshou replied.

"Hm…I was wondering where all the food went after dinner yesterday. Everyone is growing up so quickly now. Well, be careful you two."

Hurrying out the house, the two responded.

"We'll be back!"

"That means no running in the halls!"

"Sorry Houshou-san!"

With that, the two girls left the house.

Suddenly, there was a monster like growl echoing throughout the room. Curious, I asked.

"What was that?"

Scratching her head, Akagi nervously laughed as she rubbed her belly.

"Ahaha...haha...huh..."

In stark contrast to before when she doted after me, she suddenly looks so miserable.

Now knowing where the growl was coming from, everyone laughed when the growl appeared again.

"No you too Kaga-san!"

Just smiling at the embarrassed Akagi, Kaga answered.

"...What?"

Houshou stood up with a clap.

"I guess it's breakfast time. Now that Shoukaku is all dressedwhy don't we go eat? I'm sure all of you are starving."

"Yay! Let's go!"

"Shoukaku, don't let go of Tamon-maru! Uwa…! Stay away!"

"Tamon-maru. Don't scare Ryuujou now or no afternoon snacks for you."

"Arf!"

"I call seconds!"

"What?! We haven't even started yet Akagi-senpai!"


End file.
